April Fools Day Gone Wrong
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Our dear Hermione who's been eyeing our favorite hunk for a while is off doing something Hermioneish. Then, a couple of really naughty read: evil girls decides to take advantage of April Fools Day. They have a plot to get Hermione to embarrass hersel


Summary: Our dear Hermione (who's been eyeing our favorite hunk for a while) is off doing something Hermione-ish. Then, a couple of really naughty (read: evil) girls decides to take advantage of April Fools Day. They have a plot to get Hermione to embarrass herself in front of Harry and to win his affections. Unfortunately (for them), things go south for them. (H/HR… It's late but oh well…. Response to a challenge… One-short... Please R and R.)

AN: This is a response to a challenge on I saw it and I needed to do it. I just got around to writing it this week because the real world caught up to me but here it is!

_Requirements:  
-Hermione must be embarrassed, but not in front of the whole school. It must also be in character. The Hermione we know would never allow herself to be fooled into dancing in a chicken costume in the great Hall. Take some liberties, though: love can cloud even the brightest mind.  
-Harry must not be impressed by Naughty!Girls, and he must get mad at them, and squash any romantic hopes they may have had (how they could have ever thought that making a fool of Hermione would win his heart, is beyond me, though).  
-You may decide if you want Naughty!Girl**s** or Naughty!Girl.  
-Harry must be the cutie we all know and love, and Hermione must swoon.  
-Snogmust. You decide how randy it may become, though in my opinion, a first kiss wouldn't be bordering on indecent._

April Fools Day Gone Wrong

_March 31st_

"Hermione Granger- 7th year, Head Girl, top of her class, probably the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Harry Potter's best friend," said 6th year Ravenclaw, Emily Smith, to her best friends and fellow 6th year Ravenclaws, Amanda Rodda and Theresa Harris.

"Well tomorrow is April Fool's Day. We can trick her then. The only question how and when?" said Theresa.

"Well it was Emily's idea. All I want to do is to lure Harry to the spot…" said Amanda with a wicked smile on her face and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No fair!" yelled Theresa as she smacked Amanda on the back of her head.

"Don't get into a fight now!" Said Emily, sending her two best friends each a death-glare modified for each person. "This is what we have to do. First of all," Emily gave an evil laugh. "Th-"

"You scare me sometimes Emily, so evil, I wonder why you aren't in Slytherin," said Theresa as Emily looked at her like she was ready to kill.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME! Anyways, first of all, Theresa will…" said Emily as she leaned into whisper the plan to her best friends.

_April 1st, After Hours_

Harry was doing his nightly rounds as Head Boy. Usually, Hermione walked with him and they talked, but today she was in the library finishing up with a DADA essay which wasn't due for another two weeks. _'That's Hermione for you_.' Harry thought as on his way back to the Head Common Room.

All of a sudden, a girl with short black hair, brown eyes, large bangs, and about a head shorter than Harry at 5ft 3in. walked into him as he turned the corner. He recognized the girl from Ravenclaw because he had saw her and her two best friends talking to Ron and Luna, who had started to date at the beginning of the Trio's 6th year, during the last Hogsmade trip.

"Umm… Amanda Rodda… right? ... It's after hours. What are you doing here?" said Harry giving her a look of question.

Amanda giggled and said, "Hermione Granger sent me… she wanted… to tell… you something."

Harry's heart did a flip and he replied, "Alright." And with that, Harry followed Amanda to the library.

"So, Harry, what is your favorite color?" asked Amanda as she walked beside Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes and, instead of being rude, answered the question by saying, "Well, I would have to say my favorite color would be…"

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione was on the last paragraph of her DADA essay, when Theresa Harris walked up to her. "Umm… Miss Granger… I know it is after hours... but I needed to finish a Charms essay. When I went to look for the book I need, _The History of the Unforgivable Curses and why they are unforgivable_, I saw that it was to far up for me to reach it. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me get it down."

Hermione looked up at the girl with curly chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes who stood about three inches shorter than herself at 5 ft 3 in. "Sure… I'll try to help you. Just let me pack up my things." Hermione got up and put her essay away.

However, Hermione didn't notice that Theresa sent a signal to Emily, who hiding behind the bookshelf that contained the book Theresa "needed." Hermione started to walk towards the bookshelves when Theresa started to ask questions about Harry.

"What does he like? Who is his favorite teacher? What are most adorable habits?" asked Theresa excited about the chance to pester Hermione about Harry.

Hermione stopped, turned, and looked at Theresa. "Those questions are very personal and Harry would not appreciate it if I were to answer." Said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, turned, and continued to the bookshelves.

When Hermione reached the bookshelf that contained the book Theresa was looking for, she climbed on a chair and was reaching for a book when Theresa asked "Do you love Harry?" Hermione almost lost her balance, but she caught herself before she fell.

"Of course I do… I mean like a b-br-bro-brother," she said nervously as she straighten herself back onto the chair, "He's my best friend after all. But that's not important. I almost have the book."

Just then, the doors to the library opened and Harry walked into the library. His expression that said 'Lord, please help me,' that was caused by Amanda's excessive questions on the walk to the library, quickly changed to and expression that said 'I am saved!' when he saw Hermione, standing on the chair, reaching for the book on her tiptoes.

Harry walked up next to Hermione and looked up at her face and said, "Hey, 'Mione. Do you need help with getting that book down?"

Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled. "No I almost have it. Here we go."

Just as Hermione pulled the book out of its place on the bookshelf, Theresa pretended to trip on her own foot and bumped into the chair Hermione was standing on. And Hermione fell on the ground.

Emily heard the THUD caused by Hermione hitting the ground and pushed books on to Hermione through the bookshelf and the books fell on top o Hermione covering her completely.

Harry ran to where the books were in a pile over Hermione. Forgetting he could use magic to levitate the books using Wingardium Leviosa, he started to pull the books out of the pile, digging for Hermione.

Amanda and Theresa gave each other satisfied looks the each one put a look of mock concern. "Oh my goodness! Are you are alright, Hermione?" Yelled Theresa and Amanda in an even faker tone of voice.

Harry pulled Hermione out of the books. She was scratched all over her face and her left cheek appeared to have paper cut that a few drops of blood leaked out of. Harry pushed two lone curls that were covering her eyes back and he saw that she was on the verge of tears. Hermione was blushing a deep red.

Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Hermione only blushed a deeper red and her expression went from embarrassment to realization as she looked from Harry to Amanda to Theresa to the bookshelf and then back to Harry. Hermione slowly got up, backed away slowly, grabbed her bag full of her things, looked at them one more time, turned, and ran out of the library. Harry watched as Hermione ran out of the library speechless.

Just as Hermione disappeared from view, Emily, the tall red-headed, blue-eyed girl, came around the bookshelf. "I am sorry about what just happened. What a shame." Said Emily leaning against the bookshelf with her arms crossed.

"Anyways, Harry would you like to go out with me?" said Amanda fluttering her eyes.

Theresa grabbed Harry's hand. "Please let me bear you'll children!" Harry pulled his hand away and looked at Theresa in disgust like she grew a second head.

"Girls, girls… stop it. Now Harry, how about we hide in a broom closet and take it from there?" said Emily in an evil voice while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry started to back away. "NO! I don't like you! I don't want to go out with Amanda! I don't want Theresa to bear my children! And I certainly don't want to be locket in a broom closet with you, Emily!" said Harry furiously. Theresa and Amanda thought they saw steam coming out of his ears. Too bad Emily doesn't know when to stop.

"Well you want those things to happen between you and Hermione? Too bad our plan to fool Hermione to get you didn't work," said Emily.

"YOU DID THAT!" yelled Harry.

"Duh…" replied Emily, rolling her eyes and waving her hand. Too bad she didn't see Amanda and Theresa frantically waving their hands around.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHY WOULDYOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" yelled Harry as he walked towards Emily.

"Easy. We figured that with Hermione too embarrassed to be with you then well… you would be free to date us. Well mainly me," replied Emily with an "innocent" smile.

"WHY IN BLOODY HELL'S NAME DID YOU THINK MAKING A FOOL OUT OF HERMIONE WOULD WIN MY HEART? WHY IN ALL THINGS HOLY ARE YOU ALL I RAVENCLAW? THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!" yelled Harry. And with that, Harry turned around and walked out of the library and went to look for Hermione.

"Nice going Emily. There went all our hopes of ever getting tighter with him!" yelled Amanda and Theresa.

"Shut it Mandy and Terry! What the hell was with the whole fluttering the eyelashes Mandy! That IS so not like you!" Snapped Emily as she picked up her bag and started to walked out the door as if Voldemort was hot on her trail.

"OH YOU THINK THAT WAS WEIRD? 'Please let me bear your children!'? WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WAS THAT TERRY?" said Amanda and Theresa ran out after Emily.

"Well at least I didn't say 'Let's hide in a broom closet!' Could you be anymore STUPID?" yelled Theresa.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING?" yelled Emily.

Theresa fluttered her eyelashes and said in a tone like Amanda's, "take me,' Blah!" Sticking her finger down her throat!

All of a sudden, Snape walked around the corner with his new assistant, Elizabeth Lotz. "What the hell are you three on about? Detentions for a week for all of you!" snapped Snape.

And Lotz added, "Add 150 points from Ravenclaw. And, no worries, detentions with Snape have gotten… better." Lotz giggled and walked away with Snape. The three girls just watched the two professors walk away and gapped.

_Meanwhile_

Harry was walking to the Head common room knowing very well that Hermione would be there. '_Why would they do such a horrible thing? The whole is my fault. They embarrassed poor Hermione because of me._' thought Harry.

When he reached the Head Common room, he muttered the password and climbed in. Harry heard a sob before he even saw Hermione. She was lying face down on the couch in front of the fire, hugging a pillow to her face.

"Hermione?" said Harry in order for him to signal his presence, walking towards her.

"Harry?" said Hermione as she jumped up. Her face was redder than Ron's hair and tear stains were apparent on her face. "I'll just go upstairs to my room." Said Hermione getting up, but Harry stopped her.

"Please stay down here with me," replied Harry, grabbing her wrist, as he sat down on the couch and dragged Hermione down back on to the couch and next to him.

"It's okay…" Harry cooed as Hermione buried her face into the crock of his neck. "Everything's okay… The girls were being asses." Hermione mumbled something Harry couldn't make out and he inwardly shivered as her hot breath and clod tears ran down his neck. "What did you say, Mione?" asked Harry as he looked at her.

Hermione lifted her face up and looked at Harry. "They tricked me! I was tricked! I was studying, then Theresa started to ask questions, and… t-t-the book… I-I-I climbed… p-p-pushed… f-f-f-fell… tons of b-b-books!" cried Hermione as she hid her face back near Harry's neck.

Harry put his arm her shoulders and one hand stroked her hair while the other hand pattered her thigh. "It is okay… everything is going to be fine. Now let me see that paper cut."

Hermione lifted her face once more and Harry noticed there was some dry blood where the cut was. He took his hand off her thigh and lifted it to her cheek. He, then, wiped off the blood with his thumb.

Hermione, who had been looking away, made eye contact with Harry. She seemed to be on the verge of another breakdown. "Why did they do it? It's because I am ugly is it not! 'Let's all pick on Granger. Let's see if we can kill her by burring her under books. What she loves with be the death of her!' Well I am certainly about to die of embarrassment. It would not have been so bad if you would not have been there!" yelled Hermione as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Hermione, sweetie, one, I'm sure they didn't want to kill you. Two, books certainly aren't going to be the death of you if you survived my stupid antics and helped me defeat Voldemort last year. Three, I know why they did it. They stupidly thought that if they embarrassed you, they would win my affections. Where in the world the got that idea, heaven only knows! Fourth, I am glad I was there because I was able to yell at them for what they did to you. Five, you'll still alive so you won't die of embarrassment. Finally, how could you say you are ugly? You are not ugly. You are pretty. Very pretty, indeed, beautiful… No far past beautiful. Hermione Granger, you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. You are the beautiful girl- young lady- no, woman I have ever seen of meet and that goes for the inside as well as the outside," said Harry as he gazed into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked away and said, "No I am not! You're just saying that because you are my best friend. I am not prettier than Cho Chang… or Lavender… or the Patil twins… Or-" Hermione was hushed by Harry's lips and her own.

Harry had been listening to Hermione, trying to figure out how to convince Hermione that he was telling the truth. He settled on one thing. He had to kiss her. SO there he was his lips on hers.

One of Harry's hands moved onto Hermione's back and the other one strayed around Hermione's waist. Harry dipped Hermione back a little and her hands circled around Harry's neck. Harry's tongue slipped into her mouth arousing all her senses. Hermione returned the favor. Hermione and Harry wished they could stay like that forever, but they couldn't because they would die of lack of oxygen. The kiss had been prefect. Harry slowly pulled back and Hermione sat up straight. "Wow," said Hermione and Harry slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was even redder then before. And he thought that was impossible. Hermione simply stared at Harry and they both blushed. "Ummm…" They said in union. The both laughed nervously for a second.

"Now do you believe me?" stated Harry as he looked at Hermione. "I would have never said all that stuff if I wasn't in love with you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. For the 1st time in history, Hermione Granger was left speechless. "You… are… in… love… with m-me?" said Hermione when she regained the ability to talk.

"Yes," said Harry nervously.

Hermione jumped on Harry and hugged him. "I love you, too!"

"Really?" said Harry in disbelieve.

"Yes, really…" said Hermione as she kissed Harry again.

Harry grinned as Hermione pulled away with a huge smile on her face, "Those damn girls. The _Naughty! Girls_ just gave me a large push. Well I might have to thank them because if they didn't do it, I would never have gotten enough Gryffindor courage to kiss you and tell you I loved you."

Hermione just nodded. "Well we're deal with that tomorrow. Now where were we? Oh… yes," said Hermione leaning in for another kiss that Harry gladly accepted.

_AN: There it was… please done flame! Please review, they fuel my soul and will motivate me o work on my other stories!_


End file.
